This invention relates generally to the handling of livestock and deals more particularly with a squeeze chute for immobilizing an animal in a standing position to permit various operations to be performed on the animal.
Existing squeeze chutes typically provide sides that pivot inwardly about their bottom ends in order to squeeze livestock. Since the distance between the sides at the bottom must conform substantially to the width of the animal, this type of chute requires adjustment in the spacing of the sides if both large and small animals are to be handled. It is also difficult for animals to enter or be driven into the chute because its width at the bottom is barely sufficient to accommodate the animal. In addition, the manner in which the sides pivot tends to shock or excite the animal and often causes a loss of balance. The construction of the sides of existing squeeze chutes presents a further problem in that the sides obstruct access to much of the animal's body, making examination and other operations on the animal difficult.
It is one of the important objects of the present invention to provide an improved livestock squeeze chute which includes upright sides that remain parallel at all times and are moved equidistantly toward one another to squeeze the animal equally from each side. A significant feature of the invention in this regard is the provision of unique parallelogram supports which mount and retain the sides parallel to one another so as not to unduly shock the animal or knock it off balance.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a squeeze chute which is able to accommodate the largest to the smallest animal without requiring structural changes or adjustments, and which is wide enough at the entry to easily receive even the largest animal. Significantly, the width of the chute as the animal enters is uniform throughout its height and is not restrictively narrow at the bottom or elsewhere so as to discourage the animal from entering.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a squeeze chute which includes an automatically acting lock which firmly holds the sides against the animal despite any escape efforts, along with an easily operated release mechanism for the lock.
A further object of the invention is to provide a squeeze chute in which both the squeeze and release can be fully operated easily and rapidly by a single man from either side of the chute.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a squeeze chute having easily removable panels and bar sections on the sides to facilitate access to the entire body of the animal.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a squeeze chute of the character described which is constructed ruggedly yet economically, which may be operated quickly and easily to efficiently handle livestock, and which requires minimal maintenance.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto will appear in the course of the following description.